


Whatever you want it to be

by RandomFandomGuy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Winn Schott Jr., Good Person Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), M/M, One Shot, POV Winn Schott Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandomGuy/pseuds/RandomFandomGuy
Summary: Winn was lonely and a stranger named Mon-El happen to see him twice in one day
Relationships: Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Whatever you want it to be

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally haunting me to be written. It fought its way out of my head. Not the way it wanted to but it needs to stop being a bitch and suck it up lol.  
> Anyway it was meant to be a uni au with a galactic interplanetary university but ain't nobody's got time for that so here it like this sorry not sorry  
> Tldr : it wasn't supposed to be a one shot but it is.

Winn sighed in frustration. It was so like Kara to be late. She always had to lend a hand to someone in her class. That is what made her popular, her kindness and willingness to help however she could. But being late didn't win her any points in Winn's book. They met every day after class to hang out at the coffee shop and maybe hit the bar for extra friendship points and may or may not pick someone up as a bonus. He pulled out his phone and shot her a message to know her whereabouts but got no reply. So he pulled out his laptop and started to work on a project of his own.   
A cup of coffee was placed in front of Winn by his regular waiter. Barry. He smiled his regular goofy smile but there was something else behind that little smirk. Winn looked up from his laptop, confused. He didn't order another coffee. "What's this? " he asked the taller man. 

  
"oh just something from an admirer" Barry answered cheekily. He turned the cup and there was a note written on the cup. 'To the cute nerd on table 4' .

  
Winn chuckled. "Haha" he started. "Did alex put you up to this? She'd been teasing me for having no love life all day". He grabbed the cup and took a swig. It was a nice Latte with extra sugar. Alex knew he had a sweet tooth. 

  
"Alex didn't show up today" Barry shrugged. "But the admirer was very specific about giving it to you". Barry stepped away to deliver some orders then came back and checked on Winn again. "No Kara today? " he asked, concerned. 

  
Winn didn't pay attention to the admirer part. Kara messaged him that she'll have to cancel because of some work she has to do. Vague but oh well. "No. No Kara today" he finally replied to Barry. "Just me and my lonesome " he sighed again. 

  
"Too bad the admirer left 2 seconds ago or i might have asked them to join you" Barry smirked. To his surprise Winn looked agitated. 

  
Winn just shut down his laptop and shoved it down his bag. This prank has gone too far. It was one thing to tease but to rub it in while he was not only abandoned by his best friend but feeling as lonely as a streetlight was enough. He uttered a small goodbye to Barry and left the coffee shop. 

  
Going to the nearest park was a mistake. Winn kept seeing couples walking together and talking to their kids or pets. It was a beautiful day out but the more Winn looked the grimmer it felt. It was like the universe was shoving it down his throat how lonely he was. So after walking around for a couple of hours and watching the sunset by the lake he decided it was late enough for a drink. So he walked to the nearest night club and hit the bar. Tommy, his regular bar tender, served him light drinks claiming it was too early to be drunk. Winn thanked the heavens for Tommy. He knew how to do his job. They talked for a while and no matter how light the drinks were, Winn was starting to get drunk. Then a stranger sat by Winn's side and ordered something strong. It wasn't like Winn to talk to strangers but what the hell. "Bad day? " he asked the stranger without looking at him. 

  
"Not really. " the stranger replied with a cheerful tone. "I just don't get drunk easily" .

  
Winn chuckled sarcastically. Of course he was the only one struggling.   
"Bad day i presume " the stranger said, drowning the shot in front of him. 

  
Winn nodded. "To an extent" he said before ordering two shots. Tommy gave him a knowing smirk after serving the drinks then walked away. "I've had better days is what I'm saying " Winn muttered then drowned the flaming shot. 

  
"Wanna talk about it? " the stranger asked before taking the offered glass. 

  
Winn contemplated whining to the stranger but decided against it. He shook his head no. "Let's just say I'm at a low point" is all he offered. "I'm Winn by the way" . 

  
"Mon-El" the taller man replied. "What is it that you do, Winn?"

  
"I'm an IT student" Winn replied and motioned for 2 more shots. "You? "

  
"I'm a Freelancer" Mon-El drank like his life depended on it. "I'm actually new in town. Moved here a week ago" 

  
"Huh" Winn muttered. No wonder he's never seen the hot stranger before. "How's this town treating you? " . 

  
"So good so far" Mon-El smiled and what a radiant smile it was. He ordered two beers and put one of them in front of winn. He put the bottle against his pink lips and what a sight it was. 

  
"Mon-El is a peculiar name" Winn managed. He was at that stage of drunkness where he'd start giggling at random stuff. 

  
"I'm a peculiar fellow" Mon-El snorted. "Your mood seems to be getting better"   
Winn smiled at that. "Good company" he motioned at Mon-El. 

  
"Next time" Mon-El started. "I'll skip the coffee and go straight to to the alcohol if that is what cheers you up, Nerd of table 4"

  
Winn's eyes widened. "You sent that Latte? " he let the gears in his brain work for a few seconds. "hey man, you following me? " he waited for a reply the blurted out "you think I'm cute?"

  
Mon-El's face went red at that. "what? Yes! No! What? " he stuttered then sighed. "i was sitting over there with a friend and he decided to call it early" he scratched his cheek then went on "yes i think you're cute. I call them like i see 'em".

  
It was Winn's turn to go red faced. He sat there looking dumbfounded for a while then gathered enough courage to give a compliment back. "You are easy on the eyes yourself" .

  
"Wanna get outta here? " Mon-El asked looking both shy and eager . It was an adorable mixture on his face. 

  
Winn sighed again. Of course he's a player. Why else would he be interested in Winn's lonely self? Eh what that hell. This is one mistake Winn is willing to make. Correction, is absolutely glad to make. He's sure he won't regret it in the morning. This is his train of thoughts not the alcohol speaking. Okay maybe 60 - 40. "Sure" he stood up and held Mon-El's hand to let him lead the way.   
Mon-El held his hand and dragged him to the nearby Metro station. They stood inside it holding hands for what seemed like an eternity. It was a nice eternity to have in Winn's opinion. It felt intimate in a way. Mon-El's hand was soft but strong and Winn couldn't stop blushing every time he thought about it.

  
They got off and went inside a building, Mon-El's building. They held back in the elevator because i woman kept staring at them. But when they got off and got inside Mon-El's apartment Winn found himself pinned against the wall and Mon-El kept looking him in the eyes deeply like he was searching for something. Winn supposed it was consent so he nodded at him. Mon-El wasted no time and kissed him hungrily. Winn kissed back with the same amount of enthusiasm. It was intense yet sweet. Powerful yet delicate. Everything Winn wanted in a kiss. Mon-El's hands went from pinning Winn against the wall to cupping his face to lifting his shirt off to grabbing his ass to lifting him up. Winn bit back a chuckle thinking how light must he be to the muscular man. He let his hands roam all over Mon-El's body. Mon-El delicately put Winn on the bed and undid his jeans. Winn pulled Mon-El to the side and wounded up on top of him. He started to undo his shirt and Mon-El pulled him down to join their lips. Winn felt Mon-El's already hard member beneath the fabric of his pants and oh boy he was huge. He undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Winn climbed down and pulled Mon-El's boxer off. He grabbed Mon-El's dick in his hand and gave it some good strokes and Mon-El moned like a pornstar. Faking it? Maybe. Or maybe Winn was just that good, all the lonely practice he had probably. Win gave it a good lick across the shaft the put it all in his mouth. Moan-el (haha) gave some sweet ass noises at that. He sucked it off good and thoroughly. Giving the balls their fair share of playing. It was fun for both men. Mon-El collapsed under Winn and Winn felt so in control. He lifted himself up and got to the eye level with Mon-El and kissed him back into reality. Mon-El kissed back passionately. Winn pulled back to make a sassy remark but Mon-El got too enthusiastic and flipped them both so he's on top. Winn giggled at that. "I swear I'm not this slutty normally" he muttered. 

"i like it" mon remarked while pulling Winn's boxers down to his feet. "I know i am". Winn's cock basically slapped him in the face and he laughed in triumph. 

  
"is that so? " Winn smirked to cover up his growing anxiety. Again with the player. "maybe we shou- holy shit! ". Mon-El started sucking furiously and every train of thoughts in Winn's head jumped out through his ears. The player knew how to use his mouth. It was like a wave of pleasure splashed him and kept coming over and over. Mon-El made sounds with his throat that sent vibrations through his dick and straight to his brain. Mon-El crawled on top of winn and joined thier lips again. It was deep and hungry. He backed up afew inches. "I want you to fuck me" he said in a husky voice. 

  
Winn didn't need any convincing. He joined their lips again and rolled over getting Mon-El under him once again. The fact of why a hottie like him wanted to get fucked eluded Winn but it is what it is so who was he to complain. He pinned Mon-El's legs up and began rimming. Eating ass was not Winn's particular favorite activity but some people liked it so he took it as a duty (there's a pun here somewhere but now's not the time) to make it worthwhile for them. He used his tongue like his life depended on it. And Mon-El was loving it. He kept moaning "more oh god more" and Winn obliged. Till his tongue gave up that is. Then Mon-El pulled out a condom from the nightstand drawer and gave it to him. "come on, Champ. Show me what you got" Mon-El challenged. Winn was up for the challenge. He put on the condom and lubed himself up before entering Mon-El's ass. He pushed against the entrance slowly. Then pulled back while pushing his face in the side of Mon-El's neck. It was a nice spot. He pushed back inside and begane to form a rhythm all while playing with Mon-El's right nipple. It was as perky as his tight ass. Winn liked it inside Mon-El. Not to be a freak but he wanted to live up in there. Weird thought but he didn't dwell on it. He picked up his pace to shut his brain up and Mon-El was so into it he scratched Winn's back. Now Winn wasn't into pain per say but he let it slide because now is not the time for bitching. Mon-El also bit Winn's shoulder. Win bit back and that seemed to send Mon-El off the edge because he flung his head back and gave a loud moan. Winn pinched at Mon-El's nips and the dude actually whimpered with pleasure. Winn changed his angle a bit and now every thrust was aimed exactly at Mon-El's prostate. Mon-El lost his ability to word because he didn't make any coherent sound after that. Just moans of pleasure. Winn could live with those moans. They were nice. "Can you handle another position? " Winn murmured in Mon-El's ear. All he got was eager nods as a response. Winn pulled out and Mon-El whined at the emptiness. Winn grabbed Mon-El's arm and (as much as a 5'9 guy can) shoved him against the nearest wall. He spread Mon-El's feet with his own and shoved himself back inside. Mon-El moaned in satisfaction. Winn went to fuck machine mode. Every thrust harder and faster than the one before it. Mon-El came against the wall with no warning. Winn wanted to pull out but Mon-El cried for him not to stop. So Winn continued with his movements. Just when Winn was about to cum Mon-El came again. Winn pulled out and unloaded all over Mon-El's back and ass. Winn grabbed the closest washcloth he could reach and cleaned both of them up. The flopped on the bed, both exhausted and satisfied. 

  
Winn noticed he was sober now so all his anxieties started forming again. He looked at Mon-El with a mixture of nervousness and anxiousness. 

  
Mon-El noticed the vibe change and opened his eyes to look back at Winn. "what is it, Winn?"

  
Winn looked at his clothes at the floor. "should i leave? Or can i stay the night? "

  
Mon-El snorted. "you're cute i told you that right? ". Winn nodded. "You can stay over any night"

  
"What do you mean? Winn asked. 

  
"i mean" Mon-El booped Winn's nose "if you ever wanted to move my bed with me he pulled Winn's phone out of his pants and dialed his own number "call me. I wanna return the favor sometime" 

  
"Like this could be a regular thing? " 

  
"Whayever you want it to be. Hookups, friends with benefits, hell ever dates if you want to. All i know is i want you around" 

  
"this is.... Awesome and sweet. Seriously? "

  
"why don't you sleep on it and let me know via text? I'm kinda exhausted thanks to you"

  
"i mean sorry i guess... "

  
Mon-El snorted then went straight to snoring. Winn's smile didn't disappear till the next morning

**Author's Note:**

> I disowned this as soon as it was finished. It took too long to be finished if you ask me


End file.
